Afro Samurai (Anime)
The Character Sammary: As a young child Afro watched his father, who held the number 1 head band, fight Justice, who had the number 2 head band. During the fight Justice beheaded Afro’s father. This kick-started his deep hatred for Justice, who proceeded to take the number 1 head band while abandoning the number 2 head band. After nearly being killed and had the number 2 headband taken from him by bandits he was found by Jinno where he was taken into Sword masters dojo where he grew up and learned how to use a blade, eventually finding out Sword Master held the number 2 head band, he fought him, winning after bandits came to claim it and killed everyone of his friends including Jinno who thought about Afro as a brother (now has a deep hatred for him) after the battle he made a imaginary companion called Ninja Ninja. After several years of slaughter his name became a legend, and he made his way to Justice where he killed him and got revenge for his father, becoming the number one warrior in the world. Quote: "Nothing personal it’s just revenge." Name: Afro, The demon who dares to challenge god, Number One Age: Late 20s early 30s Height/Weight: 6’, 70Kg Origin: Afro Samurai Tiering Weakness: never denies a challenge Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Speed: Travel Hypersonic (Outran an explosion) Reaction Light (Reacted and blocked Afrodroid’s laser) Durability: Large Building to possible city block Destructive Capability: Wall Range: Extended range, lethal at about 5 feet with his katana Stamina: 2/4 capable of fighting many times in a day Tier: Low Rank 2D-E Weapon Fathers Katana: It’s a standard Katana but it belonged to his dead father Feats '''CHILD''' Survived a hit that broke a skull and sent him flying a couple of feet into the air Held his own and killed several bandits Killed his master for the number 2 headband '''ADULT''' Killed the brothers of Asura in 5 moves Killed the assassins of the western guild Fast enough to cut a bullet Can effortlessly cut men to pieces Strong enough to throw his sheath hard enough to pierce a mans neck Killed 20 mercenaries Strong enough with one hand to effortlessly hit someone with the back of his hand who was at lest 7 feet and probably 200 Kg sent him flying through a wall and killed him Fast enough to deflect arrows fired from a massive repeater cross bow Fast enough to dodge a grenade fired from a grenade launcher Able to dodge arrows fired from the repeater cross bow while in the air Killed Shoshun While poisoned by one of the arrows he was fast enough to cut an RPG rocket in half and survived the explosion After the explosion he didn't drown in a raging river and with a badly broken hand kept hold of his sword Defeated the Afro droid who had all the fighting skills of Afro and was said to be faster then him Fast enough to outrun an explosion that destroyed a bridge In the second fight with the Afro droid he was able to keep up with it and it could move faster than Afro could see Fast enough to deflect a laser from 2-4 meters away Dodged shots from the Afro droid at point blank range While falling from the sky (he was above the clouds) continued to fight the Afro droid Survived a fall from the Troposhere (10Km) Dodged machine gun fire while in an elevator Killed 5/7 member of the clan of the empty seven Killed Kuma (Jinno, Afro's best friend during his childhood) Avenged his father the former number 1 by killing Justice the current number one Became the number 1 warrior in the world Killed a revived Kuma Survived getting dragged by a revived Kuma on his motorbike through a wooden building and through the mud Strong enough to cut through a solid stone statue (prox 4-5 feet tall) Fast enough to cut a mans face and arm off and dodge a bullet in an instant Killed Shichigoro Dodged massive spikes fired from a boombox (apox 12 inch) Dodged an extending pile driver inches from his neck Dodged energy blasts from 3-5 meters away Survived getting dragged through a massive building Fast enough to dodge Gatling gun fire Killed the three cyborgs sent after him Managed to get off a roof 40-50 meters up before an explosion Survived hits from his revived father After coming back to life killed and bested his father in combat (The former Number 1 Warrio) Notable Wins Kenshin Himura Notable Defeats Samurai Jack Inconclusive